Je sais que je t'aime
by Miko-chaan
Summary: L'équipage des Mugiwaras sous-estime les connaissances de Luffy au sujet de l'amour. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'avère aimer une personne, cela contredit tous les dires ! One Shot : Zoro x Luffy


Salut ! Me voilà avec un nouvel One Shot portant sur le manga One Piece ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si. Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**L'amour est en effet un sujet compliqué, on se demande souvent ce qu'est « aimer », comment le sait-on, et tout ça. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet qu'abordait régulièrement l'équipage des Mugiwaras, possédant déjà un couple. Sanji, en couple avec Nami depuis peu, était aux anges. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un, et lorsqu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour la demoiselle, il s'était immédiatement déclaré. La rousse avait accepté, et tout le monde avait été au courant de leur mise en couple par Luffy qui passait par hasard. Mais, beaucoup l'avait traité gentiment de « naïf », et lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour. A chaque fois, il se taisait, mais aurait aimé leur montrer son expérience, et aussi son intelligence. Car, certes, il faisait l'idiot, mais il n'était pas bête il en savait des choses. Un jour, le capitaine était allé voir Robin, et même elle lui disait qu'il comprendrait lorsqu'il serait plus grand, et pourtant, il avait 19 ans ! Pas 10. Il s'était quelque peu énervé mais était resté avec elle, alors qu'elle bronzait sur le pont du Sunny.**

« Tu sais, le vrai amour se manifeste souvent plus tard. » _Lui avait-elle dit_

**Il l'avait remercié, avant de partir sur sa place habituelle, pour réfléchir. D'ailleurs, ses nakamas n'osèrent pas venir le déranger. Il avait, pendant plus d'une journée, pensé à « l'amour », et en avait conclut plusieurs choses : même des gens de son âge pouvaient être amoureux. Lorsqu'il avait fini sa séance torturage de neurones, il était allé dans la cuisine avec Sanji, sérieux, surprenant d'ailleurs ses amis se trouvant sur son passage. **

« - Oï, Sanji.

- Oui ?

- Depuis quand tu aimes Nami ?

- Hum.. Depuis que je l'ai vu je dirais. »

**Et il était reparti, laissant le cuistot perplexe. Finalement, il était monté tout en haut du mât de son navire, juste au-dessus de la vigie, pour observer le ciel. Il s'était endormi et Brook était venu le réveiller. Le rassurant sur le fait que lui non plus n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Lorsque le squelette avait dit ça, le brun s'était énervé et avait auté du mât pour atterrir lourdement sur l'herbe du pont, faisant peur à tous. **

« - Hé ! Luffy, tu as dû te casser quelque chose ! _Avait déclaré le petit renne._

- Non, j'suis en caoutchouc.

- Mais tu sais, on ne saute pas de cette hauteur ! _Avait hurlé le canonier_ »

**Luffy s'était tû et s'était simplement allongé dans l'herbe, ignorant les remarques de son équipage. Deux jours étaient passés, et Luffy se sentait bien plus joyeux. Il avait un temps-soit-peu oublié le sujet qui l'énervait. Il s'était levé discrètement, tentant de ne pas réveiller son second qui dormait encore d'un sommeil profond, et était simplement allé prendre sa douche pour mieux se réveiller. Il en était ressorti avec une simple serviette sur les hanches, alors qu'il vit Zoro se relever et le fixer. Il avait été gêné mais l'avait caché en faisant l'un de ses sourires d'idiot. **

« - Hey Zoro ! Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, je t'ai même pas entendu te lever. _Déclara-t-il tout en baillant_.

- Si je l'avais voulu je t'aurais réveillé t'sais ! _Ria-t-il »_

**Et il était retourné dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller de ses éternels vêtements. Il avait laissé la place au bretteur avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal en sa présence. Il était sorti et était allé sur la tête de lion, son trône qu'il aimait tant. Il y était resté un petit moment avant de se diriger vers ses nakamas réunis et de les saluer, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tûs dès qu'il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il s'était éloigné il les avait entendu parler d'amour. Il ragea, alors comme ça, ils l'exclusaient de cette conversation ? Alors qu'il vit Zoro s'approcher d'eux, il se joignit à la discussion. **

« - Alors vous parlez de quoi ?

- T'occupes Luffy, tu peux pas comprendre._ »_

**Cette remarque venant de son cuisinier l'avait énervé mais il n'avait rien dit. Zoro venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et regardait simplement les autres parler. Luffy écoutait la discussion attentivement.**

« - D'ailleurs, Nami, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu tombes enceinte ! _Déclara Usopp._

- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes baka ?!

- Rien, rien.

- De toute façon, attendons que Luffy soit devenu le seigneur des pirates avant un quelconque bébé, tu imagines les ennuis que ce serait ? _Déclara Robin._

- N't'inquiètes pas Nami ! Lorsque j'aurais battu Shanks et Barbe Noire, et que j'aurais trouvé le One piece, je serais le seigneur !

- Tu comptes battre Shanks ?

- Bien sûr ! Même s'il est vachemeeeeeent fort, je le serais encore plus ! _Ria-t-il._ Donc Nami, je serais le parrain. _Dit-il, soudainement sérieux._

- Quoi ? Luffy, tu sais, tu aurais plein de responsabilités, et tu n'es pas assez grand pour.. _Commença le blond._

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir 10 ans ?

- Euh, non, mais..

- Mais ?

- Luffy, arrête d'être sérieux ! Tu sais, s'occuper d'un gosse c'est dur.

- Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis le plus jeune que je suis ignorant ! Ce n'est pas non plus parce-que vous faites quasiment deux mètres et que moi je fais moins que ça que je suis un gosse !

- Oï, Luffy, arrête, ne te vexe pas. _Répondit le cyborg._

- Eh, je ferais remarquer qu'Usopp a mon âge.

- Tu sais, on ne faisait que parler, on ne cherche pas d'embrouilles._ »_

**Le brun se tût et écouta la fin de la discussion, tentant de se calmer et de ne plus s'énerver.**

« - En tout cas, pas de gosses pour l'instant. Mais vous pouvez le faire autant que vous voulez ! _Se moqua Usopp._

- La ferme ! _Hurla la rousse, gênée._

- Et sinon, qui aime qui ici ? Par exemple, Usopp !

- Euh, moi c'est toujours Kaya, tu sais.

- D'accord, et toi, Chopper ?

- Je m'en fiche, laisse-moi finir ma nouvelle Rumble Ball. _Ria-t-il gêné_

- Et toi, Zoro ?

- …_ »_

**Le vert ne répondit pas, tandis que Luffy le fixait du coin de l'oeil. Aimait-il quelqu'un, d'ailleurs ? Lorsqu'il pensa à ça, il fut prit d'une grande jalousie et se leva. Les autres le questionnèrent.**

« - Comme je ne connais rien à l'amour, j'me barre. _Ironisa-t-il._ J'en sais des choses, moi aussi. _Déclara-t-il en partant._

- Euh, on l'a énervé ?

- C'est la première fois que je le vois s'énerver de cette manière en dehors d'un combat.

- C'est bizarre..

- Zoro, va le voir. _Lui conseilla Robin, un sourire en coin._

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es son bras droit, c'est ton boulot. _Déclara Nami en souriant. »_

**Il soupira et se leva. C'est vrai qu'il trouvait Luffy bien étrange ces derniers temps. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à l'amour, et s'énerver comme ça n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il se demandait vraiment ce que son capitaine avait.. Peut-être était-ce la crise d'adolescence ? Mais il était majeur, plus adolescent. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça, et il ne comprenait pas cette tristesse qu'il éprouvait tout au fond de lui, et qui lui provoquait un pincement au cœur. Il voulait voir le brun sourire, le voir heureux, et rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Il soupira de nouveau, tandis qu'il toquait à la porte de sa chambre, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant, car il serait certainement rentré direct et aurait peut-être vu Luffy en train de se changer, quasiment nu -chose déjà arrivée- et rien qu'à y repenser, il en refut gêné. Luffy ne répondit pas, alors il entra sans plus attendre. Il le vit allongé sur le ventre.. encore une fois sur le lit du bretteur. Zoro souria le plus jeune n'arrêtait pas de lui piquer son lit.**

« - Luffy.

- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il, un poil énervé._

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends à t'énerver comme ça ?

- ...

- Tu veux même pas me le dire ?

- Laisse-moi..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ça ? _Questionna-t-il._

- A quoi ?

- A l'amour.

- …

- ...

- Pour confirmer mes suppositions. _Déclara-t-il finalement. »_

**Il s'était redressé et assis juste après avoir dit cette phrase. Il regarda son second droit dans les yeux, puis détourna le regard. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux longtemps, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Zoro s'asseya finalement en face de son interlocuteur, sur le lit opposé défait.**

« - Quelles suppositions ? _Demanda le vert._

- Je..

- Tu ?

- Je suis amoureux, c'est ce que j'ai compris.._ »_

**Le vert fut bouché-bée, alors qu'une tristesse l'envahit il devait sûrement être tombé amoureux de Nami, ou même de Robin. Luffy baissait la tête, gêné, tandis que son second se levait et se dirigeait lentement vers la porte, prétextant devoir aller s'entraîner. Il fut coupé par quelque chose qui le retint par le poignet.**

« - Tu sais, Zoro.. Je t'ai toujours admiré, je t'ai toujours trouvé fort.

- Ah bon ? _Demanda-t-il, toujours retourné._

- Oui. J'étais jaloux, car je ne fais que me venter de ma force, mais je te trouvais bien plus fort..

- C'est faux. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes encore en vie.

- Mais, à Shabo-

- C'était un Shichibukai, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Nous sommes encore tous vivants, c'est le principal._ »_

**Le brun offrit une étreinte au vert, contre son dos. Heureusement qu'ils étaient encore vivants, qu'il pouvait encore être avec lui, et le gronder dès qu'il faisait l'idiot. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre seul, il serait parti, avec eux, il les aimait tous tellement, il l'aimait tellement..**

« - Dis, Luffy, tout à l'heure tu as dis que tu étais amoureux, mais tu sais vraiment ce que c'est, de l'être ?

- Oui, j'en sais des choses, tu sais.

- Tu sais quoi par exemple ? _Demanda-t-il_

- Tu vois.. Zoro... Je sais que.. que je t'aime.. _Avoua-t-il._ C'est toi, que j'aime_. »_

**Le bretteur fut surprit et se retourna, avant de fixer son capitaine droit dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient rosées, signe de sa gêne bien présente. Et, alors que le brun pensait se faire rejeter, il se fit enlacer de toutes ses forces par son second.**

« - Zo-Zoro ?!

- Luffy..

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Luffy.. Ca fait longtemps ?

- Euh.. Bah.. Je pense que c'est depuis que je t'ai rencontré. _Ria-t-il nerveusement, le rouge aux joues._

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant crétin ?

- Ben.. Je pensais que tu allais te moquer, et je sais bien que c'est pas commun d'aimer un autre garçon..

- Tu es vraiment, vraiment stupide ! _Déclara-t-il tout en embrassant son front._

- ... »

**Zoro releva la tête du plus jeune, puis posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le capitaine était aux anges, il se sentait vraiment bien, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Le bretteur rompit le baiser puis s'approcha de l'oreille du brun.**

« - Moi aussi, Luffy.. Moi aussi je t'aime. _Lui susurra-t-il tendrement. »_

« - Et bah, Luffy ! Je t'ai sous-estimé ! _Déclara le cuistot en voyant son capitaine entrer dans la cuisine_.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Sanji ?

- On est au courant ! _Hurla Usopp._

- A-Au courant ? _Demanda-t-il tout en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate._

- Oui, c'est Robin-chwan qui nous a informés de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, après que vous soyez partis.

- Robin ?.. »

**Ne voyant pas l'architecte du bâteau dans la cuisine, il en sortit, suivit des autres, et alla sur le pont. Elle était là, à faire bronzette tout en lisant tranquillement un livre, ne se souciant pas de la gêne qu'elle venait de provoquer chez le capitaine. D'ailleurs, celui-ci hurla son nom comme un forcené, poussant tout l'équipage à les rejoindre sur le pont. Elle retira ses lunettes et fixa le brun qui venait de s'avancer vers elle.**

« - Ah, bonjour, Luffy.

- Robin ! Tu sais qu'il y a une intimité normalement !

- Mais, pourquoi se cacher ? _Souria-t-elle._

- B-Ben, parce-que !.. »

**Coupant la discussion, Zoro arriva et enlaça Luffy derrière lui. Des sifflements et des applaudissements se firent entendre. **

« - Bonjour. _Déclara le vert tout en embrassant sa joue._

- ...

- Tu sais, Luffy, pas besoin d'être gêné ! On est tous heureux pour vous deux !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est une alliance pour me laisser être gêné à en mourir, c'est ça ?

- Mais non !

- Luffy, nous savions depuis bien longtemps que vous vous aimiez.

- Quoi ? »

**L'équipage acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête. Celui qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi et il n'en savait rien ?**

« - Bon. Je vois. Ok c'est bon, on arrête, cette discussion est plus qu'embarassante.

- C'est vrai.

- Sinon.. J'AI LA DALLE MOI ! _Hurla-t-il_ »

**Ils se mirent tous à rire, et entrèrent dans la cuisine, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de prendre la parole.**

« - Je t'aime Luffy.

- Moi aussi, Zoro. »

* * *

Voici la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)


End file.
